First Snow
by Kittie1
Summary: It's the First Snow that Cubix has ever seen! Chip get's whitewashed! Hela and Graham get involved in the kids snowball fight and find out eachother's feelings. This is too keep all of you occupied while I get over the horrible (cue dramatic music) WRITER


First Snow  
  
Connor woke up with a start. It was cold. Really cold. Sitting up, he looked out his bedroom window. To his delight, snow was covering everything, and still more falling! "Cubix! Cubix wake up! It's snowing!" He cried. The robot rebooted out of sleep mode, and looked up. "Snow?". Connor nodded as he grabbed his phone. He dialed Abby, Chip, and Mongs' phone numbers. They all appeared on the screen. Abby on her sofa, still in her pjamas, a glass of milk in her hand, Chip sitting up in bed, his glasses hanging off one ear and a book in his lap, and Mong in his pjamas sitting in his bed too with a candy bar. "What's up, Connor?" Abby asked. "Did you look outside yet?"He asked excideidly. Abby nodded, Mong too. "Why? What's up?" Chip asked. "Go look outside, Chip!"Abby cried. Chip vanished from the screen for a moment, and an excided cheer could be heard, making all the older Botties laugh. He reapeared a second later, his face glowing with excitement. "It's snowing!" He cried. "Let's go to the Botties Pit!" Mong announced. Abby nodded, "we'll meet in ten minets. See you guys later!" she called. Connor jumped out of bed, and ran into his dad's room and jumped on his bed. "It's snowing dad! It's snowing!"He cried. Graham jerked awake. "Connor, geroff. You stopped jumping on my bed when you turned nine!" He cried. "I'm going to the Botties Pit!"Connor cried. He ran into his room, and changed into a long sleeved virsion of his shirt, and a thick pair of pants. Cubix watched his friend curiously, what was he doing? What was 'snow'? "Come on Cubix!" Connor cried.  
  
Running downstairs, he grabbed his winter coat, a pair of gloves, his boots, and a hat. "Connor, be home by lunch!" Graham called out afterhis son. Cubix changed into his hover scooter mode and caught up with Abby. She was wearing a purple hat and gloves, a pair of pink thick pants, and purple gloves. Dondon had on a large woolen scarf that cover almost all of him, and a red hat with an enourmusly big pom-pom ball ontop. "Come on Connor! We still gotta get to the Botties Pit!" She cried as she mounted her hover- scooter. Connor nodded and they sped off to the Botties Pit.  
  
Upon reaching the building, Chip's hover-scooter was there, and Maximix's tire tracks were visible in the snow. Walking in, they saw Chip and Mong sitting and drinking hot chocolate. "Oh hey, Connor! Hela's bringing out some more hot chocolate!" Mong said cheerfully to his friend. Hela walked out, two steaming mugs in one hand, and one mug in the other. "Here you two. Drink up!" She quipped. Abby and Connor both peeled off their slightly damp coats, hats, and gloves, and sat down. "The weatherman says that it's not going to stop snowing untill late tomorrow night."Hela said to the kids as she looked over the weather reports on the computer. Chip nodded as he pushed up his glasses. "I like the snow. It's been a while since it's snowed here. Normally the weather is just a little too warm to snow." Chip remarked and took another sip of the hot drink. Meanwhile, their robots were gazing out the window at the thickly falling snow. "Abby, what's that?" Dondon asked her. "That's snow, silly. It's what comes from the sky when it gets really cold." She replied. Cubix opened the window to try and catch the snow in his hand. All he got was an icy blast of wind that sent shudders through anyone who could feel it. "Cubix! Close that window! Your letting all the heat out!" Connor cried. The window was slammed shut. After finishing the last gulp of his hot chocolate, Connor said, "lets go outside!". Everyone, even Hela nodded in approval. Running back to the corner where they dropped their clothes, the kids pulled them back on. Mong had on a long sleeved yellow shirt and long thick pants, a blue jacket, a blue hat, and black gloves. Abby nearly burst out laughing at what Chip had to wear. He was wearing slighly bulky snowpants, a blue hat with a pom-pom, a thick winter coat, and blue mittens. Hela reappeared from the back in a thick winter coat, warmer gloves, and a scarf. A car honked out from the front just as they were walking out. Graham had arrived, in his car, in his winter clothes. "Thought I'd join in."He smirked. Everyone set up teams. Chip, Mong, Graham on one team with Cerebrix and Maximix, and Connor, Abby, and Hela with the robots on the other team. They started buliding snow forts for a snowball fight. Once done, Connor shouted, "SNOWBALL FIGHT!".  
  
Chip ducked behind the fort and made a few snowballs. Picking one up in his hand, he lobbed it over to Connor's fort, and he heard a cry of suprise. He giggled. Abby looked up over the fort, snow falling from her hair and face. "Your gonna get it now, Chip!" She cried. Soon the air was full of flying snowballs. Graham smirked as he picked up a hefty sized snowball and threw it at Hela, which it hit her on top of her head and she shreiked. Soon, the teams ran out from behind their forts. "Ja! Qubex! See if jou can doge dis one!" Maximix cried, and threw a snowball the size of a basket ball at him. It hit him, and snow bounced off his chest plate, and showered everyone with snow. Suddenly, Connor smirked, grabbing a handfull of snow, he crept up behind Chip, and whitewashed him! "What the--! Hey!" He cried. Spitting out some snow, Chip wiped the rest from his glasses, only to find, they weren't there. "Connor! Time out! I lost my glasses!" He cried. Everyone stopped. Abby was just getting ready to whitewash Connor, Graham was holding a snowball over Hela's head. Cubix was getting ready to shove snow down Mongs back, Dondon was sneaking up behind Cerebrix with a large snowball, and Maximix was in the process of making a snowball. Hela ran over quickly looking around for the glasses. "Where did you lose them, Chip?" She asked. "I don't know. Connor whitewashed me and I think they fell off then."He replied. "Got em!" Cried Mong. Tossing them to Hela, she wiped off the snow with her jacket, and replaced them on Chip. "Thanks!" He cried. Then, quickly, he grabbed a handfull of powdery snow, and tossed it at Hela's face and ran away, giggling and cried "Time in!". "Ha! Good one Chip!" Connor cried. The game went back to when it was timed out. Cerebrix got hit with Dondon's snowball, Maximix went back to making his snowball, Mong got snow shoved down his back, Connor got whitewashed, and Graham hit Hela over the head with the snowball. Hela threw a snowball at Diagnositx, who threw it right back. Wiping the snow from her face, Hela cleamed her glasses. Smiling, the kids were hiding behind their hover-scooters and boxes.  
  
Abby let out a shreik of suprise as a snowball baerly missed her head. "Dondon! Throw me another snowball!"She cried. Dondon did as what he was told. He threw a snowball at Abby. Wiping the snow from her eyes, she cried out. Mong dove behind a stack of boxes just as a snowball struck his leg. Looking over the top, Chip, red faced and rosy-cheeked and red-nosed, was bent over, giggling like mad. "You gonna get it, Chip!" He cried. Picking up a small handfull of snow and threw it dead-center at Chip. Giggling, he took the hit and ran off. Cubix picked up a large amount of snow in one hand, and in the other, turned on his fan, showering everyone with snow. "Hey! That's cold!"Connor cried. Abruptly turning off his fan, Cubix put a hand sheepishly to his head.  
  
About an hour later, Hela sighed. "Okay! I think it's time we dried off! It's getting late!"She called. Abby's hair was freezing from the melting snow, Connor was wringing out his gloves, Mong was shaking out his hair, the robots were all in dire need of drying, and Chip and Hela's glasses were fogging up.  
  
Walking inside the Botties Pit, everyone stripped themselves of their sopping wet, gloves, hats, coats, and boots. Hela passed out large towels and turned up the heat as she wiped off her glasses. Chip sat on one of the counters and dried off his head. This had been a really good day. "Who had fun?"chuckled Connor. A forest of small hands went up. Meanwhile, Hela was attempting to reach her robots dryinging device, which she had previously gotten right after the incident. The time she and Graham were stuck in his car hanging over a cliff, and when it fell over, she had clung to him for dear life, buring her head in his shoulder. Then she accidentaily shoved him out of the car. She remebered his strong grasp on her wrist, holding on to her. Smirking at the memory, she stood on tip-toe to try and reach the little device. Unfourtainatly, Mong had stood on a ladder when he had put the shelf up, and then put some things on it, including the Drying thingie. "Here....let me get that for you."Graham purposed. Reaching above her, he took the Dryer off the shelf and placed it in her small hands. "Thank you." She muttered. She felt all the blood rushing to her cheeks, making her blush. "Ohhhh, Hela's BLUSHING!" whispered Dondon to Abby. "No problem...."He replied. Then the two were aware of the frantically attempting to be supressed giggling. The two turned around. Connor had Abby in a dip, attempting to be romantic, and Abby had one arm on her forehead, and one hand around around Connors' waist. Mong was dancing with Diagnostix, Cubix and Maximix were attempting not to burst out laughing, Dondon was attempting to sing some odd song, "when the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, thats senore...", Chip was dancing with Cerebrix, and giggling. Graham and Hela rolled their eyes. "We'll just leave you two alone....."Abby smirked. Backing out of the room, they left to two adults in the repair room. Closing the door behind them, the kids piled around the one-way mirror Hela had set up to watch for any trouble if she went into the back.  
  
"Kids these days...right?" Graham asked. Hela nodded. "Sometimes I wonder about them." Graham took a step closer. Behind the mirror, the teens were practicaly BURSTING with excitement. "There gonna kiss!" Hissed Abby. They watched on, as suddenly, the two adults began to move closer. "Mabye....robots aren't that bad."Graham muttered to her. Hela nodded, her head moving closer to his. "Go for it Graham! Go for it!"Cried Mong quietly. Their foreheads were so close, almost touching. Then without warning, Graham moved closer, and kissed her quietly on the lips! All the kids mouths dropped open. Graham quickly pulled away, stunned at what he had done. "I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry."He stuttered. Hela shook her head at it. "Don't worry about it, Graham." All the kids, who had been unable to hear anything, were now leaning against the door attempting to hear. Walking over to the door, Graham stopped her. "Hey, Hela?"He asked. She turned around. "Yes?". "Mabye, sometime, would you like to do dinner?"He asked. Abby smirked as she pressed her ear closer to the door, "he's asking her to dinner!" She whispered loudly. Chip rolled his eyes, "love is weird."He muttered. Hela nodded, "I'd like that Graham. I would."She replied. Walking back up to him, she kissed him on the cheek, and walked over to the door and opened it. Almost immedaitly, a knot of kids and robots fell out. "What the--? Connor!"Graham cried. "Uhhh, Mr. Connors' Dad...have you looked at your face lately?"Dondon inquired. He shook his head. "Why?". Dondon opened his front compartment, revealing his mirror, and pointed it at him. Grahams lips, as well with his cheek, had Hela's lip glosses lip prints on them. Hela blushed. "Sorry about that..."She muttered. Wiping them away with his hand, Graham rolled his eyes. "Then I guess we have ALOT of explaining to do then, right?"He asked. He recieved head nods from all around. Sighing, he said, "well, son, it's all about the Birds and The Bees..." Connor quickly cut his father as Abby clapped her hands over Chip's ears. "Uhhh, not that talk..."Mong trailed. Graham sighed as he waved his hands. "I know, that talks for when you meet girls.". Chip smirked as he broke out into a yawn suddenly. "Is it just me...or is everyone tired?" He asked. A round of yawns confirmed his question. "Let's go home, Abby. I'm sleepy..."Murmered Dondon. Graham nodded, "come on kids, I'll follow you home.". Connor climbed on Cubix, who buckled him in, allowing the boy to doze off, Dondon was steering Abby's scooter, Cerebrix had hacked into Chips hover-scooter mainframe and was steering through computer codes, and Maximix was steering Mong home. Each scooter\robot started up and the engines were revved slightly. Graham walked up to Hela, and quickly kissed her on the cheek. "G'night, Hela."He said. Hela smiled, "come by again sometime, I'm always here.". Graham walked back to the car, motioned for the bots' to follow and drove off. Hela smiled. "You really do like him, don't you, Hela?"Diagnostix smirked. The woman sighed and nodded, before breaking into a yawn.  
  
"Bye Mong. Stay out of trouble!"Graham called as he watched the sleepy teen walk into his house with his robot, and his mother greeted him with a wave, and closed the door. "Next up...Chip..."He trailed. His thoughts kept straying to Hela though. Rubbing his eyes, he stuck his head out the window of the car. "Your up next, Chip!" He called. The tired ten year old lifted his head a small amout and nodded, "okay."He murmered. Turning the car down another street, he almost immedaitly saw Chips' house at the corner. "Your home, Chip!"He called. Dismounting his hover-scooter, Chip walked it up to the front of the house, locked it up, waved good-bye, and walked inside with Cerebrix. The next stop was Abby, she lived across the street from his home, so they were pretty much done. Pulling up infront up the house, Abby and Dondon bid their goodnights and thanks and walked back to their house. Parking the car in the drive. He went to get Connor, but saw Cubix already cradling the boy in his arms. For one of the first times in his life, he felt like the robot was a part of his family. But so did Hela to him. She was a bit like Terri, his wife. But she seemed to fill a space in him that had died a long time ago. Sighing, he said, "let's go, Cubix.". "OK Dad!". Walking into the house, he went into his room to change, and Cubix carried Connor up to his room to help him change.  
  
Connor, baerly awake, sleeiply changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt. Climbing into bed, he tossed his extra blanket to Cubix. "What's this for?" He inquired to his friend. "Use it. Even you get cold sometimes."Connor muttered around a yawn. Cubix wrapped the blanket around his metal frame and smiled. It smelled like Connor. Graham walked into the room, clad in his pjamas. Walking over to the bed, he smiled. Tucking the blanket tighter around his son he smiled. "Goodnight, Connor."He smiled. "Night....Dad."He replied sleepily. Then, looking over to the family portrait of his family, Connor whispered, "Night Mom.". Graham kissed his son on the head, patted Cubix on the arm, and left the room, softly closing the door behind him. "Night.......Cubix....."He murmered. "Night Connor."Cubix replied before shutting down.  
  
In Chips house, Chip mother, Naomi was tucking a very sleepy boy and a very exausted robot in. "Now go to sleep you too. I don't want to hear one peep tonight. And no staying up, Chip." She smiled. "Don't worry Mom...I....we won't be."Chip smiled sleelipy. Kissing her son goodnight, she leaned over to plug Cerebrix into the wall outlet to recharge for the night. Kissing him on the top, she said, "now you go to sleep too, Cerebrix.". "Do not worry. Chip and I are in dire need of recharging." He replied. She smiled. Tucking Chip in again, she whispered, "goodnight, Chip.". "Night." Came the tired reply. After his mother left, just before he fell asleep, he whispered, "Night, Cerebrix.". "Sleep well, Chip.".  
  
Over at Mongs, Mong was already being said goodnight too. His mother pulled the blankets tighter around him. "Go to sleep now, Mong. You'll want to go outside tomorrow. I know it." His mother said to him. He nodded. She kissed her son goodnight, and bid goodnight to Maximix. After his mother left, he murmered, "Night Maximix...". "Ja. Goonight, Mong."  
  
  
  
At Abby's, her parents had already said their goodnights. Dondon snggled up to Abby. "Today was really fun, huh Abby?"He asked. Abby nodded and kissed her pet robot goodnight on the head. "Now go to sleep. We're gonna wanna play tomorrow."She sighed sleepily. Nodding, she smiled. "Night, Dondon."She whispered. "Night, Abby."He whispered back before falling asleep.  
  
In Hela's home, she was preparing herself for bed. She had lived over the Botties Pit for as long as she had graduated from college. Climbing into her bed and taking off her glasses, she let her fingers brush against her lips slighly. Did he really kiss her? Or was it all just a dream? "Hela? Mr.Fixit, Expressionix and I are going to recharge now. Is there anything you need us to do before hand?" Diagnostix called from the hallway, his English accent ringing in her ears. "No Diagnostix. Thank you though."She replied. As soon as she head him leave, she pulled the balnkets around her, and looked at the picture of her father on her bedside table. "Night, Daddy."She muttered.  
  
Back at Connor's Graham was the only one out of the group that was having some trouble getting to sleep. He kept thinking about Hela. Sure, she and him didn't see eye-to-eye about things, but she really was a nice lady. She and Connor were good friends, and she helped Connor make even batter friends ontop of that. But his main thoughts were on that kiss. She was so kind, and wasn't mad. Wasn't mad at the same man that had almost gotten her killed in a car accident, and the same man that had argued over Connors' well-being. Without him noticing, he fell asleep and muttered, "Goodnight Connor, Goodnight....Hela.".  
  
  
  
A\N: Well? What do ya'll think? This is just to keep you all occupied while I finish writing the 3rd Chapter of 'Chip's Secret'. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! 


End file.
